Romances Getting Hotter Stanton and Serena
by MelBaby
Summary: Serena is visited by Stanton. Does she let him back in? A steamy ending of every chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping peacfully in her bed, Serena curled into a cacoon of blankets. Her room was clean, she had washed the entire house just the day before because their father was coming home for a visit before back to the office. She had a line of different kinds of silent alarm clocks sitting on her dresser next to her bed. Her balcony door was open, but she hadn't opened it. Jimena had opened it before she snuck over to Collins room. It had been amazingly stuffy and Serena had a brow of sweat over her brow so it just made sence to open the door.

There was a sleeping bag on a cot by the closet that was empty and a laundry basket filled with the past weeks clothes. A breeze whipped the curtains into a frenzy before going back down to their usual dance of the San Diego current. But there was something in the air. One clock began to move, it turned with small sharp bursts until it faced the wall. Then another, and another and another until all 5 clocks faced the wall. The door shut with a click and the lock turned out of no where.

Serena tossed her head and rolled over to face the wall but then rolled back. Her amulet was glowing. The moon light was gone, it seemed as a shadow had eaten her room. The light glowed throughout the room and was like a spot light of everything.

Who blue eyes peirced the night. Watching, blinking. They were pinned to her silent face. A smile appeared but it was sad. It was desperately upset. But then there was footsteps, the shadow collected and zoomed out the window, the lock and clocks turned with a sharp creak that made Serena sit up all the way just as Jimena opened the door with a quick hand.

They looked at each other with a wide eyed fear, Serena's amulet was beginning to loose it glow and go back to a normal metalic shine. Jimena's seemed to flash but was gone, their eyes trailed to the clocks.

" Followers," they whispered but Serena's mind and heart lept to another thought... Stanton.

Breakfast was huge, Collin went to Los Bagels and ordered a dozen bagels for the week. Jimena made breakfast burritos and Serena helped make donuts but her mind was else where. She ended up pulling her knees to her chest and pet Willy her pet raccoon while Jimena silently turned the donuts with two wooden squors.

" It could have been Stanton. I mean really, he...Well.. Ey Chica," she groaned and pulled the last one out of the hot oil.

" Hmm?" Serena turned her head, there was more then that. Jimena's eyes had a sad, pity look to them as she mixed the glaze.

" Maybe el asno trully loves you Serena... I know it's silly Chica but think about it...I may not have been his biggest fan but..." she trailed off when Collin opened the door. He had a large blue box on his shoulder and a smile a mile wide on his face. He walked over and kissed Jimena's cheek, she turned to steal one but he pinched her butt and set down the pack.

" Eso es mi extremo!" she hissed at him pushing him gently against the refrigerator and stealing the kiss that she had wanted but then the passion was lost. He looked at her as she froze in place before shaking her head and blinking rapidly. She looked at Serena, grabbing her arm they raced up the stairs.

" Jimena! Serena! What the hell?" he yelled with a small laugh in his voice.

Jimena shut the door and pushed Serena onto her bed before digging through her closet. She was frantic as she pulled a pair of low hip hugging jeans with rindstones on the butt and a low cut, aqua tank.

" Jimena?" she yelled. Jimena turned to her with a fear and a sly smile.

" It was him. It was Stanton last night...he's outside, waiting... I saw you meet him in this outfit and you were kickin. Calienta! Atractiva!" she said throwing a black bra at Serena. She looked at her with shock then tears began to well in her eyes. She broke down on her bed. Jimena looked afraid before leaping onto the bed and holding her tight.

" What's wrong?" she asked with a kind voice.

" ...How could he just switch back!!! We're _enemies_ Jimena! Nothing can ever happen...happen without...putting you all in danger!" she sobbed. She had held it in for so long it just poured out.

"...What if it's a lie!!! What if...if...It's a trap! I can't go back to Stanton!..." she cried. Collin opened the door, he held a hair pin in his hand and stared at his sister.

" GET OUT! AHORA!" barked Jimena but behind Collin was Tianna and Catty with Vanessa just behind them. They shut the door and a pang to appolgize with the hurt look on Collins face ran across Jimena's mind.

" JIMENA! FORGET COLLIN! WHAT ABOUT STANTON!" sobbed Serena turning to Catty to cry in her arms. Catty looked shocked and Tianna looked ashamed to be the room. Vanessa left the room and returned with a wash clothe.

" What about Stanton?" asked Vanessa as she put the cool clothe on Serena's neck. Jimena pursed her lips and stood up grabbing her clothes. She walked out to get dressed. Serena saw her mind. '_ Sorry Chica, but this your fight. I've given my advice and my premonition but I'm not going to lose Collin because your afraid to lose Stanton again. I love you Chica.'_

Serena seemed to nod that made the girls raise their eye brows. Slowly Serena stood and dressed while Vanessa, Catty and Tianna whispered on the bed. When Serena was dead she was smoking, her blonde hair lay around her shoulders and her lips were plump and sweet.

" I'm going for it," she said. Vanessa and Catty shook their heads ready to argue but Serena invaded their minds and chaised the thought from their minds. She told them to go shopping and like Serena was invisible they jumped up smiling. They grabbed Tianna who was laughing at their stupid facial expressions as they dragged her down stairs with a promise of new shoes.

Serena stepped outside and looked over her balcony as she put a black heel on each foot. She watched as the girls caught the bus to Retro Shopper and Jimena was kissing Collin on the front porch. Their voices wafted up the teras.

" ...Are you sure she's okay?" asked Collins worried voice.

" ...Boy troubles. Just like we're gonna have if I don't get another kiss before I have to go work with my abuelita!" she groaned as she pulled him closer. Serena loved them both. Jimena was real with her, she trusted her with her life and Collin was her brother. They had a great relationship and were closer then pb&j. But something caught her eye. A shadow that didn't belong on the maple tree moved. She looked at her amulet to see a faint glow.

"...Your amulet," said Collin but Jimena grinned and walked him back inside kissing him warmly.

" Stanton," she whispered the shadow moved. Her heart was beating rapidly but she removed her amulet and tossed it against onto the dresser. The shadow moved and then shook to appear...It was Stanton. He didn't see her but she reached back over and tucked the amulet into her pocket. Then Stanton disapeared and she stepped back as a breeze brought the shadow to her feet. He appeared and looked deep into her eyes. He smelled of soap and pot.

She manuvered him against the door and he gave a weak yet begging smile. She ripped the amulet from her pocket and grabbed his shirt. It was like all of her strength went into ripping it, miraculously it didn't cut him. She looked, their was an amulet mark on his chest. She pushed her amulet against it to see him cringe but hold her hand closer to his chest. Finally after the smell of burning flesh filled her nose she dropped it and felt her knee's buckle. Stanton caught her.

They kneeled on the carpet and stared into eachothers eyes.

" Your back..." she whimpered, eyes full of tears.

" I never left. I never will," he said, his breath mingled with hers.

" What about the.." but he rested a finger on her lips.

" It can kill me before I stop watching after you. I will always love you until the day that _you_ kill me Serena," his voice and her name rolling off of his tongue was like chocolate. Her eye lids began to shake as she blinked lightly. She put her hands behind his neck and drew him closer.

" Don't do this..if your not going to let me be in your life Serena," he said but she smiled.

" You never left..." she said sweetly and kissed his lips. She gave a sharp intake, her last kiss was from him. He went back in and caressed her hair as he kissed her gently before going more passionate. Serena smiled and he smiled looking at her her.

" What? Am I really _that _good?" he teased. She nodded and shook her head.

" Yes but... Jimena.." she began to laugh and was met by hundreds of kisses. He kissed her forhead, cheeks, nose, eyes...Lips. Ears..Neck...She stared at him as she kissed her shoulders and top part of her chest. A shiver went down her spine as she pulled his lips back to hers.

" Not yet," she said. The rest of the afternoon was then either on the floor, or the bed or balcony talking, laughing but mostely kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Serena's way of life began to grow like a flower, it got prettier by the day but her's never wilted. Planet Bang nights had been canceled on the count some Followers had been caught celling drugs in one. There was a investigation on Morgan and Tymmie who the only two caught._

_Vanessa and Micheal had taken to going with Stanton and Serena to Starbucks every Friday to hang out. Vanessa and Micheal were getting closer and Serena had looked into her mind...She saw the surprise on Vanessa's face on her 16th birthday when they gave her a surprise birthday party...She and Michael were about to take another step in their relationship. She saw Michaels thoughts and it had yet to happen but he was worried, it was always on his mind but he never wanted to push her. _

_Stantons mind swirled through Serena's one night when they enjoyed cider on her balcony. Serena's dad was home and he and Collin were tossing a ball down in the yard. Stanton had taken to being over and being invisible so her father wouldn't see but Collin knew he was there. She was thinking about Vanessa and Michael and that thought...Of sentual relations._

_' Curious,' he teased as he held her in his arms._

_' What teenager isn't. I'm worried though' she replied settling into his grasp. He carressed her arms._

_' What about? Michaels a good guy,' he replied. She nodded._

_' I know.' she didn't go on thinking or speaking about it. She just layed in his arms. At Vanessa's house the idea was blossoming._

_Vanessa's mom was at another shoot and Michael had come over after water polo bringing pizza and a funny movie. She decided though not to watch it down stairs, she had set up her dvd player in her room and cleaned off her futon. _

_She wasn't planning anything but that idea was on the brow of her mind. She tried on over 7 different outfits until settling on just pjs. They were cute, tight juicy shorts and a Hollister shirt. She pulled her brown hair into a pony tail and brought up sodas. The door bell rang just as she finished brushing her teeth._

_She opened the door to see Michael and a large half vegetarian half garlic chicken. He kissed her cheek and passed her a bag. There was a movie and two boxes. The small box she set aside, the big box was a supply of different pastries. She smiled when she found tiny fruit tarts. She popped an entire tart in her mouth. He set down the pizza and opened the box for her. There was a ring. She didn't finish chewing she had a mouth full of desert and stared at it. There was a black opal with rubies around it,shaped as a heart. She picked it and and noticed right away on the bad._

Love always and forever. V+M

_She gasped and almost choked. He laughed as he poored her some water and let her clear out her mouth. Sliding it onto her finger it fit perfectly._

_" Do you like it?" he asked._

_" I love it.." she whispered before leaping into his arms and hugging him tightly. He smelled of soap. She smelled of toothpaste and fruit. He held her just as tight feeling her body against his, a shiver went down his back as she pulled her back to stare into her eyes. He smiled and kissed her holding her cheek in his palm. She smiled and looked at the ring before taking his hand._

_' Now or Never'. She walked him upstairs holding his hand. She began to shake as they closed the door. His heart beat began to race as he sat on the couch. He rubbed his hands on his pants as she bit her lip. Somehow she ended up on the couch. She kissed him and he kissed her and he held her. She finally pulled away and licked her lip._

_" Michael...There is something I want to show you tonight," she said, his mind jumped to everything and anything. He bit his lip in return but realized what he was doing and nodded. She exhailed deeply. She took his hand and held hers._

_" Promise me you won't freak out.." she whispered, he kissed her to seal the deal. She began to concentrate and within seconds molecules began to seperate. She was disinigrating infront of him and then he looked around, so was he._

_" WHAT THE HELL?!" he inhaled and went to shake but she held tight._

_" Don't. Please. Your promised," her voice seemed to fade in and out. She was nervous and then she opened her window and the soared over her pool. His molecules danced and clung to her._

_She smiled and hung but something was wrong. They went back inside and she let their molecules settle but something was missing. She looked down to see..Michael was fine...she was fine.. her shorts were missing. She wore white boy short underwear with a cherry over the front. She let out a screech and blushed deeply. She got up and put her hands over the front but he began to laugh because her butt was in full veiw. She turned sharply._

_" What?!" he laughed even harder, forgetting that she had no shorts on she put her hands on her hips and he stopped and blushed._

_" It's underwear you pervert!" she was more embarressed then he was and the fact that he didn't scream when she turned invisible. She bit her lip as she put new shorts on. She turned back to him but he was standing. He walked her against the door and kissed her sweetly._

_" Is this why you act weird sometimes?" he asked, she went to argue but he kissed her and she nodded._

_" I love you Vanessa." he said and held her. They went down and got pizza and ended up watching the movie in the living room. But Michael and her fell asleep in eachothers arms before the movie was over...When Vanessa's mother got home and she saw this she gasped then smiled. Then frowned then called Michaels mom who followed suit but agreed they trusted their kids._


End file.
